


Ipomoea alba

by slotumn



Series: Dimigard Week: Ficlet Edition [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimigard Week (Fire Emblem), Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Post-Canon, Post-Golden Deer Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Reincarnation, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: He still couldn't help but wonder— about the war, about those two.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Edelgard von Hresvelg & Claude von Riegan, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Series: Dimigard Week: Ficlet Edition [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983107
Kudos: 17
Collections: Dimigard Week, Slotumn Portfolio





	Ipomoea alba

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote and forgot to publish but every week is Dimigard Week if you believe in yourself 2

Enough time had passed that nobody recognized the two of them when they visited Garreg Mach. 

But when he passed by the former Eagles and Lions classrooms, he still couldn't help but wonder— about the war, about those two.

"Right foot, remember!"

"A-alright!"

And he couldn't say he believed in things like reincarnation, but...

"See something interesting, Khalid?" came Lysithea's voice. 

Across the courtyard, the boy and girl with blue and lavender eyes continued to practice their steps. 

"With this, we'll definitely win the White Heron Cup."

"I hope so..."

"Now, one more time!"

"H-huh?!"

Khalid smiled. "Oh, it's nothing."

**Author's Note:**

> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)   
> 


End file.
